Percy Jackson Rape Series (Continued)
by Son Of Percy Jackson
Summary: percy jackson loves sex, maybe too much
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a continue of Percy Jackson rape series by Fourtimesthesteak_**

I just wanted to say thank you for letting me take over this story and I will try to update soon but it will be hard for me so be expecting about 1 update per month. This is all for today see yall' next time. Also pm or review who you want me to do Percy X ? X?


	2. Chapter 2

_**hi everyone i just wanted to let you know that i now have a poll for this and in the mean time i will tell y'all about my other stories. Percy Jackson truth o dare is a story about how Percy chooses to play truth or dare, but it goes horribly wrong. Harry and Percy and the**_ ** _Dementor is about how the 2 friends come across a dead Dementor. they go to camp half blood and get issued a quest and have to bring 2 friends. Harry chooses Headwig( i just had to make her human). Percy chooses Zoë nightshade. they have to go on a quest to find how to kill a dementer, who did it, and why they did it._**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you sexlover5483 for writing this chapter.**

 **Based right after the hunters save Percy and his friends. Warning: Porn, Submissiveness, Sex.**

 **Percy's Pov:**

I have no idea why or who these hunters are but I was just glad they saved us. The leader's second in command or lieutenant whose name was apparently Zoe Nightshade. For some reason Zoe and Thaila had some bad juju and didn't like each other. Well for whatever reason Zoe was taking me to see the little girl they all called Artemis. I still couldn't see how she could be Artemis. Anyways when I walked into her little tent it turned into one of the biggest pavilions I had ever seen. Little animals were running everywhere and Artemis was sitting in the middle of it all. "How is this even possible and where did the animal comes from?" I asked.

"We are very experienced and the animals go wherever I go." Artemis answered.

 **Artemis's Pov:**

As soon as Percy walked into the room I couldn't help but clench my legs together. I might have been a virgin but when I saw Percy I felt myself get a little wet and I knew that of he started to get flirty I would take it all the way.

 **Percy's Pov:**

As I finished surveying the pavilion I noticed Artemis was blushing and clenching her thighs together. If I could get a goddess to act like that just by walking into the room then I wonder what I could do if I actually put on the charm. As I felt the room for liquid I walked towards Artemis. All of a sudden, I found a liquid and recognized it as female juices. I felt a tug in my gut and formed the liquid into a solid finger and sent it in circles around her labia. I heard Artemis squeak and new that I was right about who it was coming from.

 **Artemis's Pov:**

As soon as Percy started manipulating my juices and put them into action masturbating me I squeaked and saw a devilish smirk cross his face. I couldn't help but let loose a small moan. Through restraint she told her hunters to leave. As soon as they left she locked the tent and sound proofed it. "You really know how to get me excited Young Jackson. You are aware that I am a virgin whose body has never been touched by anyone even myself?" I asked

"Yes Madame. That's why I'm so honored to be the one that does it." Percy answered.

 **Percy's Pov:**

My nether regions started to harden with the face she was giving me. I slowly walked over to her as she slowly tilted back in pure ecstasy from the cum finger still rubbing around her labia. I slowly pulled down her pants and underwear. As I saw her beautiful vagina my member hardened even more. I couldn't wait to pop her cherry. An idea started to form in my head. "Play with your breasts." I ordered. As she started to fondle herself I finished pulling her pants down to her ankles. Then I slowly started to pull out my member from my pants. "Suck my cock!" I ordered Artemis. She immediately obeyed. Artemis started to lick the shaft of my cock. When I let loose a moan she took the tip into her mouth and started to bob her head. I then let loose a big moan that caused her to take the rest of it down. I barely had time to warn her "I…I…I'm gonna cum." I moaned out. She shoved her head down and swallowed everything.

"Mmmmm. That was delicious." Artemis said in a sultry voice.

"Lay down." I demanded. She immediately laid back and spread her knees giving me a perfect view of her sweet mound. I slid through her thighs and flicked my tongue through her folds. As I pushed her lips open with my tongue I got a delicious of taste of her fluids from earlier. As I licked her clitoris she wrapped her legs behind my head to give me better access. When I pulled away she whimpered in wanting.

"No fare I wanted to cum too." Artemis whined. I just smiled and said, "Lay your ass back down bitch!". She whimpered more as she laid back down and spread her les again. I lined My dick up with her opening and shoved in. As she adjusted to the pain I made out with her to try and help ease the pain.

 **Artemis's Pov:**

As soon as Percy moved his mouth away from my vagina I couldn't help but let out a whimper. Then he yells at me and I got a little scared but I obeyed him anyways. As I laid back down I let out another whimper to let him know what I wanted him to do. I was waiting until I felt a great immense pain in my vagina. I knew he had just stretched past what I was supposed to be because it took me like 30 minutes to adjust. The entire time I adjusted Percy kissed me and slipped his tongue down my throat and seemed to taste every bit of me. Once I adjusted Percy started thrusting slowly when I felt this immense pleasure I moaned into his mouth and felt his dick grow harder inside of me. As he picked up speed I tried to hold in my moans but they kept getting out. I moaned out the words I'm Cumming just barely before soaking his dick in it and making him speed up. As he came close I felt him twitching inside myself and then I felt him explode inside me and new that I would get pregnant and that this baby would have the powers of the ocean and the powers of myself.

"Well now I'm probably going to get pregnant you know, that, right?" I informed Percy.

"Yep and I can't wait to raise it and train it at Camp Half-Blood." He said affectionately.

I blushed and then answered, "Well then you better prepare yourself because once I open that door my hunters will sent sex and will have their blades at your throat." I then opened the door and he was on his back in two seconds flat. I blushed when I realized that we were both still naked and found that his dick was right between Zoe's thighs because of where she was at. "Girl, Girls, Girls. It's ok I gave him permission." I said. As Zoe sat up she blushed when she felt his dick push against her ass.

 **Zoe's Pov:**

I felt a strange object between my thighs and when I looked down I blushed seeing it was Percy's dick. "You aren't dressed." I pointed out. Percy blushed when he realized what I said was true. Then Percy's friends walked in and the satyr's draw dropped when he caught a whiff of the scent.

 **To Be Continued….**


End file.
